OSH Reunion
by iMysticalDBZ
Summary: After Gohan finishes college, he finds himself working at Capsule Corp in West Ciry. What happens when he is invited to a highsxhool reunion at OSH? Majin Buu never existed in this fic.
1. chapter 1

(AN: Welcome! This is supposed to be a short story, but it could end being longer than expected. Anyways, this story takes place five years after Gohan graduates from highschool. Majin Buu never existed in this, After graduation Gohan didn't keep up with anyone. Anyways, here goes my attempt at this story. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Reunion

Gohan walked towards the mail boxes by the beginning of the apartment complex he lived in. As he was almost there, he started digging in his pocket for his keys, which he managed to find quickly and pull out. He walked up to the mailboxes and looked at hem for a second.

 _What was it? Third column, fourth one down?_ He thought. _Yeah that was it._ He thought as he unlocked his mailbox and pulled a bunch of papers out of it.

 _Garbage, garbage, garbage, garbage, gar- wait what? A reunion at Orange Star Highschool?_ He thought as the threw the rest of his mail out in the trash can next to the boxes.

He walked home, thinking about whether or not he should go. _It does sound nice to go see my old friends again. Videl, Erasa, Sharpener...I wonder what they've been up to since highschool._ Thankfully, Gohan had graduated before Videl found out he was Saiyaman. _It would be nice to go around as Saiyaman again._ He thought, as he reached the door of his apartment, opening it, closing it, and then sitting on his couch looking at the invitation.

 _When is it?_ He thought, as he scanned the paper. _August 1st huh? That's in two days!_ Gohan thought as he put the paper to his side and turned the TV on.

 _BREAKING NEWS: Man is holding twenty people hostage, at Satan Bank in Satan City. Multiple shots have been fired, and they will fire more until they get what they want. _The bottom of the screen read. Gohan got up and walked to his room, sitting on his bed and looking at his bed side table.

"Where did I put that thing?" Gohan asked as he scavenged through the drawers of the table. "Here it is." He said as he picked up a watch.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He asked himself as he put the watch on. "Saiyaman Time." He said to himself, as he ran out of his house, locking the door behind him at the speed of light so nobody would even see him.

He landed in Satan City next to a cop car just seconds later, despite it being a good thirty miles away from West City.

"Saiyaman is that you?" One of the cops asked.

"Yes, it's been a while hasn't it?" Gohan asked in his fake voice, chucking soon after. "So what what does this guy want?" Gohan asked.

"Mr. Satan and ten mill." The officer replied.

"Well, he should know that's not going to happen. I'll take care of this." Gohan said as he walked off, but before he made it even halfway to the door a jetcooter hovered over his head. It was yellow with the words "Satan" on the side.

 _Videl._ Gohan thought, as the Jet was decapsulized and Videl came floating to the ground in a parachute like device.

She looked at the officer, and then at the strangely dressed man next to her. "No way." She said, staring at her old crime fighting "partner", who was rumored to be dead. "Saiyaman?" She asked.

"Yes, Ms. Videl. It's been too long." He said as he stuck his hand out, wanting a handshake, Videl just looked at his hand for five seconds and then stuck hers out to shake his hand.

"Good to see you again." She said. "So you're not going to try and do this all by yourself are you?" She asked.

"Well, I was planning on it before you showed up." Gohan replied honestly.

"How about I sneakin through the emergency exit in the back, since no one seems to ever knows about it when they try to rob this place, and you go in through the front to distract them? I know you can catch some bullets." She said as, she got an answer through a nod. "Well, let's go, Saiyadork."

(AN: Yes, a short chapter, but I'm going to try to make this a 5k ish word story and I don't feel like making it all in one chapter anyways, enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Welcome back to OSH Reunion. I'll probably start making the chapters around 2k ish, but if it gets to a point where this story can end up being a longer one it'll slowly go up to 3k, 4k, etc.)

Chapter 2

The duo captured the crook and had brought him outside so the police could handle him. Gohan ascended into the air, but before he could take off, someone stopped him.

"SAIYAMAN WAIT!" Videl shouted, Gohan in reply descended from the sky.

"Yes Ms. Videl?" He asked.

"You know, back in the day it really pissed me off whenever I saw your but now that I've matured a bit I've realized something. We work together pretty well. Me and you could be a crime fighting duo, if you're in that is." She said.

"Sounds good to me Ms Videl. But I'll probably need a watch like yours."

"That can be arranged." She said and looked back at an officer who was escorting the criminal to the car. "Oh, but if we do fight crime together, no more dorky poses, and I want to know who you are."

 _Oh great this again._ Gohan thought. "We'll see. If this partnership thing works out I'll consider it." He lied, he had no intentions of telling Videl who he really was. "Anyways, I must go." He said as he ascended into the air and flew off, leaving Videl just staring at him.

 _He's got to teach me how to do that. That's definitely not a trick._ Vide thought.

Two boring days had passed, Gohan hadn't had work in weeks due to the lack of work needed to be done in his department at Capsule Corp. It was _finally_ the day of the reunion and Gohan didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He looked at his watch. 5:22 PM. _Time to go._ He thought, as he locked the door and took to

The sky after making sure no one was In sight.

After a minute of flying, Gohan landed in the same alley he landed in almost every day of his time at school. He walked out of the alley and tapped his watch, reverting back to his normal clothing. He was well dressed, nice suit, everything about him seemed fancy.

He walked down the street and arrived at Orange Star Highschool. There were cars in the parking spots on the other side of the building, but no one was outside, which meant everyone already there was already inside.

Gohan looked at the building. _The memories. I remember eating on the roof with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. I miss those days. He thought, as he let out a sigh. Well, time to go see some people I haven't seen in a long time. He thought as he walked toward the door and opened it. To his right was the gym. where about twenty people were since it had only just started. Welp, here goes. He thought as he opened the door to get gym, receiving looks from everybody in there._

A couple people had walked over toward him when they had seen him. "Gohan it's been a while." A buff dude with blond hair said, sticking his arm out for a handshake. Gohan in return grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"Uh, who are you again?" Gohan asked, the guy seemed to be almost a little offended, but he hid it prettt well.

"It's Sharpener, remember?" The guy said, Gohan looked back at him in awe.

"Sharpener? Is that really you? You look so much different." He replied.

"Yeah, I guess we've both changed. So what've you been up to the past few years?" Sharpener asked.

"Not much. I went to university, graduated, and now I'm the head of the technology department at Capsule Corp." Gohan said with a shrug, saying it as if it were nothing.

"Head of a department at Capsule Corp? Wouldn't there be millions of people competing for that job?" Sharpener asked, in awe. "And does that mean you know Bulma Briefs?" He asked.

"Well, I've met her and have had a few conversations with her." He lied. "But yeah, a lot of people are competing for the job. It's a fun job, especially when you get the work done. You can hang around Capsule Corp's guest area when you finish. It has a swimming pool, hot tubs, a game room, everything. And if you want to do a week's worth of work in one day, you can, and you don't have to go back to work until the next week or whenever you have work to do. It's a pretty cool job. Anyways, what have you been up to?" Gohan asked.

"That sounds like a cool job, but after I graduated from highschool, Mr. Satan hired me to help at his gym." He said. "He pays pretty well too, considering he's one of the richest people in the world."

"That seems cool. Have you seen Videl or Erasa?" Gohan asked.

"Not yet, but I know they're coming. Why don't we get some punch?" Sharpener asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gohan said and chuckled.

"Man, you really haven't changed Brains."

"Neither have you Sharpie." Gohan replied, with a Vegeta-like smirk on his face, and that's when the door opened for the first time since he arrived. In walked a raven haired girl, in a baggy white shirt and black shorts, next to her was a blond haired girl in a blue dress. "Things really haven't changed these last five years huh?" Gohan asked.

"I guess they haven't." Sharpener said as he handed Gohan a glass of punch and together they walked across the gum, to the two people that completed there group of friends back in highschool.

"It's been a while." Gohan said as he put his hand out for a shake.

The two just looked at him. Videl's mouth started to move, but no words came out, instead Erasa was the first to speak. "G-Gohan? Is that you?" She asked. He had indeed changed. He seemed buff now, even in a long sleeved suit, but one thing hadn't changed. He still had that same spikey hair.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Gohan asked as he smiler. With no warning, Erasa brought him in for a hug, and after nearly crushing every bone in his body, she let go, in response Gohan looked to Videl and smiled a bit. He stuck a hand out and looked at Videl. There eyes met, and she smiled and shook his hand.

"Yeah, it sure has been a while hasn't it?" She said and smiled. _Son Gohan, I'm going to unveil all of your secrets._ She thought and smirked. Then the smirk dissappeared when Erasa started to talk.

"So what have you been up to the last five years Gohan?" She asked.

Gohan smiled, and started to tell his story of the last five years.

(AN: I'm a dumbass. Just re-read this and noticed it was all in italics and I ain't finna go through ever word and change them. Well, hopefully everything is understandable, anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Make sure to review!)


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: I guess I was tripping last chapter with the italics thing, lol. But I broke my ankle just a few hours ago while ago, so I'll probably be busier than normal with trips to the doctors etc. Anyways, enjoy chapter three!)

Chapter 3

After Gohan finished telling his old friends what he had been up to the last few years, he decided to reverse the question back to the two he hadn't already asked. "So, what have you two been up to?" Gohan asked Erasa and Videl.

"Well, we both went to university together and I'm a makeup artist, and Videl doesn't actually work since she has so much money, but she considers it her job to keep helping the police." Erasa informed Gohan.

"Oh, that sounds cool. So Videl, have you unmasked Saiyaman yet?" Gohan asked, trying to hide the fact he was Saiyaman by asking a question about him.

"Well, I hadn't seen him since we all graduated, until a day or two ago. But if that didn't answer your question, no, I have not unmasked him yet, but do believe, I will unmask him." She said, with one hundred percent confidence. "But Gohan, care to explain why Saiyaman disappeared as soon as you graduated and don't have to go to Satan City anymore?" Videl asked.

"Well um-" Gohan started before Erasa jumped in to have his back.

"Not this again. GohanObviously isn't Saiyaman. Saiyaman probably just felt like taking a break." Erasa depended Gohan.

"A five year break." Videl said. _And Gohan definitely looks like he can be Saiyaman in that suit._

After five minutes of talking, a man walked across the podium, which had been set up in the front left corner of the room. He grabbed the mic. "Test." Everyone continued talking until, he continued. "Okay guys and gals, settle down." He chuckled. "Well, it must be weird seeing me again and all of your highschool buddies again, huh? I know how you all feel, this is supposed to be a fun time, why does Mr. Jenkins have to be here?" He laughed, earning chuckles from a couple people in the room. Well, I wanted to come up here and say, welcome back to Orange Star Highschool. It's great to see the class of seven-seventy-four back here again. The food will come out soon, as you probably all know the punch is already out here. And yes, there will be alcohol, bu but no more than three glasses each. Everything after that will cost ten dollars. An hour after the food is served, we'll move some stuff around and dance!" Mr. Jenkins, the principal of OSH finished. After finishing, he walked off the podium and walked over to Gohan and his friends.

"Gohan Son, how have you been my boy?" He asked, Gohan was a great student and one of his favorites back I. The day.

"I've been great, how have you been Mr. Jenkins?" He replied.

"I've been good. It'd be better if I was retired though." He chuckled as did Gohan. "So, I'm assuming you're working?" He asked.

"Yeah, I work at Capsule Corp, in the technology department." Gohan said.

"Must get you a fat paycheck huh?"

"Yup." Gohan replied.

"Must be nice." He said and chuckled. He looked to the other three. "Well, I hope you al have fun tonight. It's good to see all of you. Oh and Sharpener, you know if you wanted to come back and coach here, you'd probably get hired pretty quick." He said.

"I'll consider it." Sharpener replied, after earning a nod from the man he hated the most during his time at OSH.

After Mr. Jenkins walked off they continued talking about life and how it sucks to be an adult, the food was finally served.

"Well, let's all go get a plate of food." Erasa said.

"I think you mean _plates."_ Sharpener said, looking at Gohan.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. I bet that's where all his money goes." Erasa said and laughed. The four seemed to split up while searching for food, after five minutes or so, everyone except Gohan was at their table.

"I wonder what's taking Gohan so long." Videl said, suspiciously, although Gohan was simply getting food, she thought otherwise.

"Videl, you realize he's probably trying to carry two five hundred pound plates back here right now right?" Sharpener asked and laughed.

"Yeah. You're probably right." She agreed, surprisingly, as if on cue. they spotted Gohan walking back with, as Sharpener predicted, two plates stacked with a ton of food.

"Only took you like two hours to get all that food." Sharpener said and laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding. I guess things really don't change." Erasa said as she saw Gohan mowing down his food.

After just a few seconds, Gohan had already finished his food. "All That Tien spent to get that food, just to finish it in five seconds." Sharpener said in awe.

"What can I say? I love me some food." Gohan stated, as if it wasn't very obvious.

"Yeah I guess you are right?" Videl said.

"Huh?" Everyone else said in unison.

"Things really don't change." Videl said, smiling.

(AN: Well I hoped you all enjoyed! I tried to keep this one nice and short, which brings me to a question. Would you guys rather have one chapter every two or three days that contains three thousand words, or one a day with one thousand? Anyways, please answer that question and leave other thoughts and stuff. Thanks for all the positive reviews, and constructive criticism.)


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: I missed a lot of hints last chapter when I re-read. Sorry about that. I'm probably going to try to get 2-3k words today on this chapter, then add a little and re-read tomorrow. Also, check out my other story! I'll be trying to update that one weekly. Anyways, here is chapter four, also, bold is a flashback.)

Chapter 4

After an _eventful_ day, Gohan was finally headed home. He decided he'd go spend the night with his mom and brother for once, so instead of flying to West City, he found himself flying to the 439 Mountain Area. Sure, it was a longer flight, but Gohan had a lot to think about on the trip.

 **Gohan was sitting at the table with his old friends from highschool, eating his twelfth plate of food, when Erasa broke the silence. "We should all meet up at your place tomorrow Videl." She said, turning her head to Videl mid-conversation.**

 **"That can be arranged, since dad is on a business trip afterall." Videl replied.**

 **"So, Gohan, you in?" Erasa asked.**

 **"Sounds great." Gohan stated. With that being said, Erasa looked to Sharpener.**

 **"Sharpie what about you?" Erasa said.**

 **"What? Oh, sure." He said, being caught off guard as his mind was drifting away when he saw the beer arrive. "I got a good idea though." Sharpener said.**

 **"Huh? What is it?" Gohan asked, but as he looked at his eyes, he saw they weren't on him. They were on something behind him, so he turned around, seeing what Sharpener was looking at.**

Gohan barely arrived at his old house before being greeted by his little brother, who wasn't so little anymore.

"Hey Gohan!" He said, his voice was just starting to get deeper.

"Hey squirt. It's been a while huh? And why are you still up? It's almost midnight" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a bedtime since it's the weekend. And yeah, haven't seen you since Bulma's party a year or two ago when you and Vegeta got in a fight." Goten said and laughed.

 **Gohan was chugging his seventh bottle, since his mom wasn't there, he had little to no restraint on how much he drank. Krillin and the others, also drunk, were cheering him on as he chugged the glass. Vegeta, who was already drunk, sitting on the couch got up, grabbed a bottle off the table and chugged it next to Gohan.After five minutes the two were drinking the last of the alcohol.**

 **"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!" Krillin said, as if he had a problem pronouncing the name Gohan.**

 **"Go Veggie!" Bulma shouted as she started drinking her bottle.**

 **Gohan finished his final bottle before Vegeta finished his final bottle, so Gohan dropped the bottle, only for it to shatter and then threw his hands up in triumph. Being a sore loser, Vegeta pushed Gohan to the side, where he slipped and fell butt first onto the glass. Vegeta this time, was the one who threw his hands up in the air, as if he had just proved he was the alpha male. Unlucky for him, Gohan got back up and stuck him in the face, causing him to fall over, Gohan slipped and fell on top of him and started punching, thinking the Saiyan Prince somehow tripped him although he was on the floor. Meanwhile, Goten just say on the couch staring at the two.**

"Yeah, I remember going to that part, but I don't really remember anything that happened. So for me, it feels like it's been a long time since I've seen you." Gohan explIned.

"Yeah, you were pretty drunk." Goten exclaimed. "But why you here?" Goten asked.

"Oh, I just thought I'd spend a night here with you guys since I don't have work for a couple weeks probably." Gohan explained. "So, where's mom?"

"She's grocery in Pawpaw Village." Goten replied. "Wanna spar while you wait for mom?" He asked.

"Sure." Gohan replied, and got in a stance, but then he realized something. "I can't spar in this." He said, remembering he had a suit on. "I'll be right back Goten."

"Where you-" Goten started, by Gohan shut the door behind him before he could finish. "Going." Goten finished, muttering.

 _Where is this thing?_ Gohan asked himself, digging through the closet of his old room. After digging around a bit, he remembered it wasn't in the closet. It was in Goten's room. He had given Goten his old gi to keep s9 his little brother could remember him while he was at university, since they wouldn't be able to see each other much. So, Goten walked to his brother's room, and sure enough, there was Gohan's old gi, hanging on the wall like it hadn't moved in five years. He took it off the wall and after putting it on, headed outside to spar with his little brother.

"It's been a while since we've sparred, hasn't it?" Gohan asked and chuckled.

"Yeah It has. I haven't sparred with you since you were in highschool." Goten replied as he turned Super Saiyan, in response, Gohan powered up until he matched Goten's power while still in his base form.

"Shall we start?" Gohan asked, but he didn't get a vocal response, instead, Goten charged at him and if it wasn't for a last second dodge, would've kicked Gohan back into the forest. Gohan, after dodging, grabbed Goten's leg and chunked him to the forest, flying after him he threw a punch at his little brother while he was still flying from Gohan throwing him, but Goten blocked the punch. Goten tried to take advantage of the momentum by throwing a punch at Gohan's face, but Gohan blocked and kicked Goten, but Goten blocked the kick, and kicked Gohan right between the legs with a ton of force, causing Gohan to fall over, clutching his groin.

"GOTEN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Gohan shouted, while groaning. Instead of being sad that he hurt his brother, the twelve year old Goten burst out laughing and couldn't seem to stop.

"I guess I won then huh?" Goten asked, but then Gohan seemed to disappear.

 _What? Where'd he go?_ Goten thought, but his thinking only lasted a second or two, when Gohan appeared behind him, and before being able to turn around to block it, Gohan landed a punch on Goten's cheek, knocking him down, causing him to revert back to his base form.

"I win." Gohan said as he walked toward Goten, who was laying on the ground. "You should've expected that."

"Fine, you win this time, but next time will be different." Goten said as he got up.

"I sense mom, she's walking home right now. How about we go prank her?" Gohan asked.

"What? You, my brother, Gohan, planning someone?" Goten asked.

"Shut up." Gohan replied as he motioned for his little brother to follow him.

"You hide behind this tree." He said, tapping the tree they were next to. "She'll probably walk right by it, so you can jump at her when she's near you." Gohan explained. "I'll be hiding behind a tree collided to her, breaking branches to the trees so she gets kind of spooked and you can finish her off." Gohan said and laughed, causing Goten to grin.

"Okay!" Goten said and hid behind the tree.

Gohan _silently_ sprinted to a tree a bit in front of his mom and broke off a couple branches from trees on his way there. He put them on he ground behind the tree, spread out. He had decided that he'd instead, walk on them and walk through the bush next to him.

As Chi-Chi walked by happily after a day of shopping, she started to get a little tense as she heard rustling of bushes and branches snapping, she walked a little faster, and then faster, moving faster and faster as she continued. Gohan had soon picked the branches up and started chasing her snapping the branches while running towards her from behind the trees, and that's where Goten came into play. His mom was just a few meters away and seemed to be sprinting. Once she almost got close to the tree, Goten jumped out from behind and yelled, "Boo!" at the sudden jump and yell, Chi-Chi jumped back a good ten feet and fell on her butt, horrified, before realizing her son who was laughing his bootocks off, had just played another stupid prank on her. "Goten! Why'd you have to go and do that! Scared the life out of me!" Chi-Chi said, as she picked her stuff up, unlucky for her, Gohan had snuck up behind her. Carefully placing a hand on her shoulder, Chi-Chi started to turn around, and as soon as she was almost turned fully around, Gohan shouted, "Boo!" And again she jumped. Gohan and Goten burst out laughing again.

"Goha-! Haaaan?" She was about to yell at him, but soon realized it was actually him.

"Hey mom." Gohan said, bringing his mom in for a hug. "Thought that it'd be a good idea to stay here for a night since I don't have any work to do." Gohan explained.

"Stay here as long as you'd like." His mom said, almost crying, she hadn't seen him in years.

"Sorry I didn't visit. It got really busy." Gohan said.

"What got really busy?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Huh? Oh, life did." Gohan, leaving his mom clueless, decided to explain what he was saying. "Like, it all happened so fast. Highschool was over, I needed a job, Bulma hired me, I moved to West City, got a job, had to do both my job and school work, got promoted to head of the Tech Department, and just now I went to a highschool reunion and got to see all my friends from back in the day."

"Sounds like it all got thrown at you and you weren't ready for it. Because you were still a kid on the inside huh?" His mom asked.

"That's actually pretty spot on." Gohan explained.

"Well, that's because I've been there before. But let's get home, it's really late. I have plans for tomorrow with Bulma, but I needed to buy food, so I decided to just do it now. So how long are you going to be here, again?" She asked Gohan, not remembering if he said how long he'd be staying with them.

"Probably just a day or two. I'll visit a lot more though. Once a week atleast." Gohan explained.

"That sounds good. It doesn't take much to drop by and say hello you know! Or send a letter or something!" So, Chi-Chi ranted on to Gohan about his actions, and soon they were home, then asleep, and the night eventually came to morning, and soon, they'd all wake up for another day, a day Gohan would get a chance to hang out with his family, and his friends from his year at Orange Star Highschool.

To be continued.

(AN: I hope you all enjoyed! 2.5k words or so, I don't like making chapters anything too far past 2.5/3k, because af that point I feel like I'm just going on and on, and getting boring. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Please review, leave thoughts all that. Excited to see more people are finding this fix and enjoying it, anyways, thanks again for reading. I'll try to get a 2-3k word update out tomorrow, I don't know thought. My direct message or whatever you call it on here is always open for discussion. Anyways, until next time.)


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Howdy Y'all! Lol, well here we are...Chapter 5, I only thought this fic would end up being one or two chapters, but as zfj said, I could make this a longer fic. I may start working to make it 4-5k a chapter soon, but that's going to be hard, because that's my bigger problem when writing. Anyways, thanks to all the guys and gals who review, your opinions mean a lot. Anyways, on to Chapter 5. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Gohan woke up as the sunlight creeped through the blinds. Gohan sat up, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. The birds were chirping, it just seemed like the perfect day. So, he got up and walked to the bathroom of the place he once called home. He took a gi out of the dresser thing they had in the bathroom next to the towel rack. He set it down on top of the dresser and hopped in the shower, it was nice and hot, the mix of heat and his shampoo woke him all the way up. He got out, dried off and put his gi on. He walked down the stairs into the living room only to be greeted by his mom once he arrived downstairs.

"G'morning sleepy head." His mom said.

"G'Morning." Gohan as his mom motioned for him to sit down at the table.

"Food will be ready iust a second." Chi-Chi said, Gohan looked down at his watch. 8:45, he didn't get too much sleep, but it was enough. Gohan had forgot what time his friends had said to meet up, so Gohan decided that once he felt Videl's ki with Erasa's and Sharpener's, he'd fly down there real fast. Breaking his chain of thought, Chi-Chi opened the front door. "Goten! Food is ready!" His mom shouted at his little brother who wasn't as little as Gohan once remembered.

Goten walked in throug the front door and looked to his brother. "Hey Gohan, wanna soar after we finish eating?" Goten asked.

"Sure, well, that is if I don't have to go by then." Gohan replied, Chi-Chi looked at him, confused on what her son meant by going.

"What do you mean by go? Where are you going?" His mom asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I guess. I'm planning to meet up with some friends from back in highschool, I forgot when so I just figured that I'd leave when I felt there ki together." Gohan explained to his mother.

"Which friends again?" His mom asked.

"Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa." Gohan replied, with a little bit of a sigh, he knew exactly what his mom was going to say.

"Videl? What a cute name! You and her would make a perfect couple I just know it!" His mom said dreamily as she set the food down on the table and took a seat.

"Mom, it's not like that. Videl isn't even my best friend of the three. She was always trying to figure out my secrets in highschool." Gohan replied, not meaning to set himself up.

"That's amazing! That means she likes you Gohan! I can already imagine the babies!" His mom said, hearts seemed to be filling her eyes. Gohan just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said.

After sparring with Goten, Gohan looked down at his watch. It was already 11:22 AM and he had yet to sense his friends all together, so he decided he'd take a flight to Satan City, maybe get some ice cream, coffee, or something and then would drop by Videl's house.

After changing into a white long sleeve shirt with a big black Capsule Corp logo in the middle of it with some black sweatpants, he began his flight to Satan City.

Gohan landed in the outskirts of Satan City. It was chilly, the rain was pouring down hard and Gohan found himself walking down an empty street, which was unusual considering it was the biggest city in the world.

 _I've never seen less than ten people on the streets here in Satan City at once. It's kind of nice not having to worry about bumping into someone._ Gohan thought as he walked past the park he landed at occasionally back in the day.

 _Man, I remember all those times I told the teacher I went to the bathroom and helped Videl fight crime as Saiyaman. Those were the days._

Gohan kept walking and eventually made it to the most popular Coffee Shop in Satan City, Satan Café. For the first time in his life, Gohan didn't see anyone sitting outside at the Café, and when he walked in, it was empty besides a few workers.

"Hello." A blond girl greeted Gohan as the demi-Saiyan walked over to her.

"Hey. Could I get a cinnamon roll and an iced coffee please?" Gohan asked, the girl giggled.

"Only if I can get your number." She said.

"We'll uhh." Gohan scratched his head. "I guess you could say I'm seeing someone." He lied, trying not to break the girl's heart, but still trying to let her down nice and easy.

"Oh." Was all she said before Gohan swiped his Capsule Corp Unlimited Zeni card. All the heads of a department at CC had one, as long as they didn't go overboard with their purchases they could use them for anything.

After a few minutes of waiting, Gohan took his coffee and cinnamon roll, and walked out. After making sure no one could see him, he took to the air and flew to an alley near Videl's house. While flying, he managed to finish the little bit of food he had bought, afterall, it is rude to not buy food for someone when you are going to their house. Gohan knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again and a tall white man with a nice suit and a mustache opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you with something?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you could get Videl?" Gohan asked.

"And your name, sir?" The butler asked.

"Gohan Son." He said as the Hutler looked at a page on a little journal thing.

"Oh, yes, please come in." The butler said, holding the door open for Gohan. "She is upstairs in the third room on the right."

"Alright, thank you." Gohan said as he started the walk up the stairs. He had been there once, for a group project he had which happened to be about the Red Ribbon Army.

 **"Gohan Son." The teacher had said. Gohan walked to the front of the room and picked a paper out of the hat that his teacher was holding. He let it folded until he walked over to his group-mates, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. He unfolded the card and his face drained of color, but he managed to read the card. "Red Ribbon Army." He said.**

Gohan remembered the first time he visited, he had been amazed. It was such a big house, looked more like a five star hotel than anything. He finally got all the way up the stairs and knocked on the third door on the right, where the butler had said she'd be. The door opened and revealed Videl, in a blue "fight" shirt with yellow sleeves, she wore matching blue "fight" pans.

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing here already?" Videl asked.

"Well, I forgot what time we agreed on, and I was near by so I thought I'd come by and ask." Gohan explained .

"Oh, well Sharpie and Erasa are gonna be here around six, but if you wanna stay here and chill in the guest room until they arrive, you can. The cook is already making lunch, so you can stay for that. Oh, and instead of chillin in the guess room you could come work out with me about an hour after lunch, I really don't mind." Videl said, leaving Gohan with multiple options, trying to be nice to her old _friend_.

"Uh, I guess I can stick around for a bit." Gohan replied. "Afterall, food is food." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Just like back in highschool when we'd eat lunch on the roof and you'd bring a whole capsule full of food." Videl saiid and smiled. "Those were the times." She said, and chuckled when she remembered something. "Trying to unmask Saiyaman and uncover your secrets. Anyways, when was the last time you were here in Satan City before yesterday?" She asked, thinking of something.

"I think it was three days ago, but that was my first time in years." Gohan said.

"Isn't that funny." Videl said with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Gohan asked, confused on what she meant.

"Saiyaman showed up for the first time in years, three days ago. So, Gohan, how is it that Saiyaman shows up out of nowhere on the same day that you came back to Satan City?" Videl asked, she was finally putting the pieces together, but before Gohan could answer, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Videl answered.

"Lunch is ready Miss Satan." the butler said.

Videl got up and walked to the door, her eyes on Gohan the whole time, he followed. They arrived at the kitchen table, one on end of the long, king sized table, was a plate for Videl, but not one for Gohan. Videl's was loaded with food.

"Mr. Son, you may pick out what you'd like to eat out of everything I've made." The cook said, while holding Gohan's plate.

"Well, can I just get a lot of everything please?" Gohan asked as he eyed the food laid out on the table.

"Uh, yes, sir." The cook said, quite shocked the boy would ask for so much food. The food was picked out, and then handed to Gohan a very stacked late. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Gohan told the cook, who walked back to the kitchen after.

"So Gohan, care to answer my question from earlier?" Videl asked, but seeing Gohan give her a confused look, she continued. "Why is it, that Saiyaman happens to appear the first time in years at the same time that you happen to appear?"

"Uhh." Gohan tried to think of something, he was sweating buckets. "Maybe he went to the highschool reunion?" Gohan asked, nervously.

"I help the police. I know when someone is lying. So spill the beans. Are you Saiyaman?" Videl asked as she dropped her fork, which landed on her plate.

Gohan looked her square in the eye and spoke. "No. I never was nor will be Saiyaman." Gohan said, without a hint of nervousness in his voice. _Real Smooth Gohan._ He thought, as an alarm sounding thing went off. Gohan looked to Videl, only to notice the sound was coming from her watch.

"Videl speaking." She said as she answered it.

"Videl! Come quick! We need you as soon as possible! There's a man shooting up the orphanage!" The police chief informed her. "I'll send the coordinates to your jetcopter."

"Alright I'll be there in a second." Videl said as she tapped her watch, effectively ending her call. She looked at Gohan. "I'll be back." Videl said, as she ran toward the door in the living room, but before she got out the door she remembered something. She walked back towards the butler and whispered in his ear. "Tell me if Gohan gets up or leaves while I'm gone." She told him.

"Will do Miss Satan." He replied. "Be safe." He said, earning a nod from Videl.

Videl smirked as she opened the door. _Time to find out who Saiyaman really is._ And that was her last thought, before taking off to the crime scene in her jet copter.

(AN: Sorry, I thought I had posted this chapter earlier, xD. I guess I forgot lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, until next time folks.)


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: I'm finally on Thanksgiving Break. Yes, before anyone asks, I am still in highschool, but you could probably already tell by my writing lol. Anyways, this chapter should be interesting...enjoy.)

Chapter 6

Once Gohan sensed Videl start to move at a rapid speed, he knew she was flying in her jet. He jumped out of his seat and walked out of the dining room and into the living room.

He looked to the butler and started to make an excuse to why he was leaving. "Hey, I'll be right back. I think I left my wallet at the coffee shop I was just at."

"That sounds good. I hope you can find your wallet sir." The butler said, very professionally although he did know something was up, because of what Videl has told him.

Once Gohan was out of sight, he pushed the red button on the side of his watch and took to the sky.

He droppped down to the crime scene after flying for a minute or so. He looked to his right, where he saw a police officer and Videl.

"Saiyaman." Videl said.

"Yes, Miss Videl?" Gohan replied.

"I got that watch for you." She said, causing Gohan to think back to the first time they had seen each other in years.

"Actually, I will just have a friend of mine put a communicator in this watch." Saiyaman said, as he stuck his arm out, showing Videl his watch.

 _That's the same watch-that's it. That's all I need to know. Saiyaman is Gohan._ She thought. _Gohan is Saiyaman._ She repeated in her head.

"Gohan, we better get to work. There's a crazy man shooting up an orphanage right now." Videl states, as if it wasn't obvious.

"You're right. We're wasting our time. You got a plan?" Gohan asked.

 _That seals the deal. Saiyaman's real identity has been right in my face this whole time! And it's been so obvious!_ Videl had completely zoned out, she hadn't heard a word Saiyaman had said.

"Videl. Videl." Gohan tried to get Videl's attention, but with no answer, he started tapping her on the shoulder and continued. "Videl. Videl. Earth to Videllllllll." Gohan said, causing Videl to snap from her thoughts.

"My bad, I got a little zoned out. Okay, well here's the deal, there is only one way in from what I understand. So we'll have to get in through the front door." Videl explained, Gohan nodded, so the two sneaked to the front door of the orphanage.

"Shhh." Gohan said very quietly. "There's two guys in there. They're in the very back and they have a kid back there with them."

"How do you-" Videl atarted, But Gohan stopped her from asking by putting a finger on her lip and shaking his head. After looking back and forth at each other for a few seconds, Gohan kicked the front door open and ran straight ahead as Videl followed. After busting down a few doors, the two finally got to the last room, where two men in hockey masks stood next to a blond haired boy, who looked to be the same age as Goten. One man had a gun pointed at the two young adults, and the other had a kid in a headlock with a gun to the boy's head.

"If either of you move one inch I'll kill the kid." The man who had the kid in his arms said with a raspy voice.

"I don't have to move an inch to kill you." Saiyaman said, as he shot a ki blast at the man, sending him flying backwards, but the man did manage to do one thing successfully. He pulled the trigger.

 _(Insert gun shot sound and then a thud.)_

"NOOO!" Videl shouted as she ran to the boy, who laid on the ground where he once stood. Dead.

After defeating the second crook with ease, Gohan found himself kneeling next to a crying Videl. "Videl, look at me." He said and Videl turned and looked at him. "I know how you feel. You feel like that boy was an innocent life that you could've saved. But you're lying to yourself. It's my fault. Not yours. When I started training in Martial Arts, my trainer told me something. He told me that no matter how hard you try, there is going to be things that happen that you can't control. But he looked me in the eye and told me something that changed the way I look at everything. He had said, what you can't control is there for a reason. It's what helps you grow, and what helps you get better. I've been through all this pain your feeling. My dad died, and I could've saved him easily, but I was careless and it costed me big. Ever since that day I've had to remember I'm the reason my mom doesn't have a husband, I'm the reason my little brother never had a dad. Hey, but you know what I did? I put that all in the past, and I focused on being the best person, the best me that I could be." Gohan finished his speech. Videl wrapped him up in a giant, bone-crushing hug. "Thanks. I really needed that." She said, as she sniffled a bit until her watch started buzzing.

"Miss Videl, is everything alright on there?" The chief asked.

"Yes, I'll be right out. There was two guys and we stopped them both, but there was a kid who was shot and killed in the process. I'm leaving now though." She said as she walked out of the building next to Saiyaman.

"Gohan. I know it's you. No more playing around. Just take the mask off and let's fly back to my place." Videl said, quietly as she was still in shock about what just happened to that poor kid.

"I don't know what you-" Gohan

started, but Videl stopped him.

"I know for a fact it's you Gohan. Just admit it. I won't tell anyone." Videl said as Gohan sighed.

"You're right. It's been me all these years." Gohan admitted. He really didn't want Videl to find out, but she was taking it a lot better than he had thought she would.

Videl threw her jetcopter's capsule and walked in. "Come on in Fohan. We have a lot to talk about."

(AN: That's a wrap! Short, interesting chapter. I think I could've played it all out a lot better, but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed. Make sure you all review and give opinions and thoughts about this fic. Anyways, until next time!)


	7. UPDATE !

**Hello guys, I'm still alive. I havent updated in a while cause I've been busier than I thought I'd be, but I'll try and get the next chapter out in the next two weeks. Sorry for the wait. Also working on a One-Shot Fic which will probably end up being 10k words, which is quite a bit for a one shot...haha. It's going to be Gohan/Videl and friends, with a weird plot, I guess you could say. So far, I feel like it's becoming one of my best pieces of writing, and it's only at 3k words. I'm sure you all will enjoy it. Anyways, that's it for my quick little update, just wanted to inform you guys I'm going to be taking longer on these chapters. Make sure to check the fic out when it's finished, I'll inform you guys in an OSH Reunion chapter. Until next time. (And I got a new phone so I won't be typing without being able to see half the screen lol)**


End file.
